


Too much comfort

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: She wasn't used to this level of comfort, it made her... uncomfortable, if that made any sense.
Relationships: Female Adaar/Sera
Kudos: 4





	Too much comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Conforto demais](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824713) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 26 - comfort.

She wasn't used to this level of comfort, it made her... uncomfortable, if that made any sense.

Herah was used to a hard life, and she knew how to deal with things that were hard. Sleeping in camps, sometimes not having warm food for weeks, wearing ripped, dirty or wet clothes. Even as a child she had been used to this, and she never expected things to change.

The problem with having that thing on her hand, and having everyone depend on her, especially after they named her Inquisitor, was that they treated her like some sort of noble or something, and she was far from that. They gave her a room that was bigger than the house she grew up in, and a huge soft bed. The first few nights, she couldn't even sleep there, it was just too soft. It was easier to bring a blanket to the floor and sleep there, at least that was familiar. And they called her Lady, which just sounded wrong to her ears.

There was a lot about the whole situation that was odd to her, and that made her uncomfortable. It was like they were trying to get her to act like a human noble or something, and she hated that.

At least Sera got her. Sera was like her, she didn't like all the excessive comfort that humans seemed so fond of. Sera's room above the tavern was more comfortable to Herah than her own quarters, in the sense that she felt more at ease there, even though it didn't have as much comfort, objectively speaking. Herah could see why Sera liked it there, and was almost a little jealous that Sera got to choose her own room.

Herah could see that Sera wasn't comfortable in Herah's room either, which was why they spent so much time in Sera's instead. It was good, Herah liked this way better, not only because it was more comfortable, but because people didn't go there to disturb her. It was good, having a place where she didn't have to be Lady Inquisitor, being with someone that was with her because she liked her, not because she was given some mystical power that no one could understand.

Even so, regardless of which room they were in, she was always most comfortable when she was with Sera.


End file.
